Over a period of approximately 10 years, FDA received reports of 44 patients with varying degrees of hair loss in temporal association with routine immunizations. One-third of the reports indicated positive rechallenge. Most reports identified hepatitis B vaccine, but two with positive rechallenge did not. Children accounted for 20% of cases. Females accounted for 90% overall, including 7 of 8 pediatric reports with known gender.